


Ride of her life

by Lana_Raven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Raven/pseuds/Lana_Raven
Summary: Prompt by Caden_ParkerEmma goes to Pride with Ruby and Belle to show support. She's married to Hook, still in denial about who she is. Enter Roni, a member of Dykes on Bikes.





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Creative Collaboration by Sal A and Lana_Raven  
> Beta read by Mel86_SQ

“The pride parade in Boston is tomorrow. Wanna go?” Emma stared at her friend in disbelief. 

The question was simple enough, but Emma was a closeted, married woman with eyes for only one woman and Ruby knew too much about her desires for her question to be as innocent as it sounded. 

“Why would I want to go to the parade Red?”

“Because, it’s hella fun and you love me and support me. Duh!”

“I can love you and support you without subjecting myself to leather chaps and buckets of glitter bombs.”

“So, you have been to pride before?”

“What!? No!”

“How do you know about the glitter?”

“Red, it’s a televised event.”

“Hmmmm. I’ll buy what you’re selling, Swan, but your husband is out to sea and you’re on vacation. Come with us. It’ll be fun and I promise not to let you hook up with the first drunk lesbian that pinches your tush.”

“Ha, Ha. Very fucking funny,Rubes.”

“Pleassssse…” The wolf begged, she knew her best friend needed to live a little. The blonde sheriff needed a little reminder of her wild side because ever since she married the pirate she’d been playing little miss housewife and bending to his every need. It’s nauseating to witness and Ruby was done with the charade of acting like it didn’t bother her. 

“Fine, I’ll go. But, you better keep the vultures away.”

Surrounded by a sea of cheering rainbows, Emma averted her eyes everytime bouncing breast passed her overstimulated body. Ruby and Belle were sucking on each other like face eating zombies and the sheriff blushed brightly before rolling her eyes at their vulgar behaviour. 

The sound of roaring engines caught Emma’s attention as she moved to the barricades to get a closer look at the slow moving motorcycles rolling by. The infamous Dykes on Bikes Women's Motorcycle club flooded the streets with massive flags, beautiful bikes and hot women. 

One woman in particular had the sheriff’s full attention, her Harley looked as dangerous as she did, it was all black but the purple stitching in the leather seat gave it a very feminine touch. She was definitely an experienced rider yet her pillion seat remained vacant and Emma imagined her own ass pressed into the leather with her arms wrapped around the sexy brunette who was slowly navigating closer towards her. 

“Whoa!” The blonde exclaimed as she stare at the biker riding by in a fitted, white Death Row records t-shirt, tight blue jeans, black cuffed boots, leather jacket and thick black sunglasses.

“Woohoo, go Roni!” The stranger next to Emma screamed.

“That’s her name?” she asked

“Yeah, Roni is the best. But, we haven’t seen her in a few years though.”

“Oh, why’s that?”

“She’s been MIA. No-one really knows where she goes after Pride.”

“Oh, she’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she is. Roni is fucking hot as hell. But, she’s never with anyone.”


	2. Emma's Type

“Emma?”

“What’s up, Rubes?”

“You had fun right?”

“Yeah, I’ll admit it was pretty awesome!”

“I saw you looking at her you know!”

“Huh?!”

“The brunette babe on the bike.”

“Oh, yeah. She was hot.”

“I don’t think I have ever seen you look at anyone other than Regina like that.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying, maybe if you looked elsewhere… you might find out you actually have a type after all.”

“And what type is that?” The blonde huffed as she strolled outside towards the vending machines. “She’s the complete opposite of Regina.”

“I don’t mean personality type Em.” Ruby playfully elbowed her prickly friend in the ribs and wiggled her eyebrows.“I meant body type, princesa.”

“Mmmm, I don’t think the Mayor has the body strength Roni has to ride that thing. But, the resemblance is striking.” 

“Is that her name?”

“Yeah, some chick in the crowd said they haven’t seen her in a while but apparently she frequents the parade and then disappears.”

“Huh, mysterious!”

“Do you hear that?”

“What!?”

“Shhh, listen.” The familiar hum of a cruising bike became louder as the rider approached the only fuel stop near the highway in this part of the town. 

“It’s her.” Emma said as she took a sharp breath of air into her tighten lungs.

“Who?” Belle approached with their coffees.

“The woman from the Dykes on Bikes who has Emma’s panties in a bunch.”

“Ohhhh…” Belle faked a scandalized expression. 

“Her name is Roni.” Ruby whispered. 

“Will you guys shut up?” Emma began shoving the pair back towards the building entrance. “She’s getting off the bike, stop talking about her.”

“Emma she not gonna know we’re talking about her.”

“Doesn’t matter, it’s rude. Stop it.”

“I’ll stop when you walk over there and introduce yourself.”

“What?”

“Go say hi and we’ll stop... gossiping.”

“Bullshit, no you won’t. I’m not gonna just walk up to her and -”

“Why not? Come on Emma, just say hi. It’s not like you’re gonna cheat on Killian by saying hi to her.” Emma rolled her eyes but moved towards the jean clad ass that was currently bent over the side of the bike fixing something.


	3. Meeting Roni

As Emma closed the distance between herself and Roni the brunette turned to greet the stranger invading her space with a polished pseudo smile. 

“You!” Emma felt as though she’d been struck by lightning, her tone filled with a misplaced sense of betrayal as she whispered and slowly enunciated the word again. “You…” 

“Oh, hell.” The brunette never expected to run into the tempting sheriff on this last leg of her trip from Boston, especially not while she was still living as her Roni persona. 

“It was you? What the hell were you doing out there?!?!” 

There was no way she could have lied her way out of her current predicament so Roni blithesomely asked, “what did it look like I was doing out there... Miss Swan?”

“It looked like… it looked like… Oh, oh my god Regina!”

“Yes, Miss Swan?” A curious thought dawned on the mayor as Emma confronted her about her earlier whereabouts. If Emma saw her in the parade, then Emma was at the parade too. Why would she go there and why is she without her smelly, drunk, pirating husband?

”I… I… I’m.. .umm. Y-you’re g-”

“Yes, Miss Swan and apparently so are you.”

“No, I'm n-not!" 

“Do you really believe that lie, Sheriff Swan?”

“I was there to support my friends!” The blonde yelped, trying to shield her true motivations.

“Your friends? You mean Ruby?”

“Yes, Ruby… and her girlfriend Belle!”

”That’s a lie and you know it. I’ve seen the way you look at Ruby in her little red shorts, Sheriff, and I’ve certainly seen the way you look at me. You want me, don’t you?”

“You w-wish... Madame Mayor.” Words whispered breathlessly if only to remind herself that she did indeed wish it, more than anything else but she didn’t think her desires would have been reciprocated. 

“It’s Roni when were out here.”

“”Why is that… Roni? What are you hiding?”

“I’m a private person, Sheriff. Roni allows things to remain that way.” The brunette shifted her stoic posture into a seductive lure as she moved closer to the blonde sheriff. Emma’s body subconsciously leaned into the heat radiating from the biker’s body. “Roni is well known, Regina!” Emma huffed in frustration. “How is that remaining private?” 

Maybe, it was the Roni persona that gave Regina the courage she needed to taunt the small time sheriff of the town she mayored rather that answer the blonde’s question. But, Regina could not help herself. She traced a single finger down Emma's hipbone and traveled slowly towards the spot she knew was rapidly dampening the longer they interacted.

“I’ll bet everything I own that you’re still wet between your thighs and not just from the rumble of my Harley,” Regina’s voice husked, her breath brushing against the other woman’s ear. 

"You'll lo-lose that bet Regi- Roni."

"Mmm, I disagree, Sheriff Swan."

"And why is that, Madame Mayor?"

"Because, Sheriff..."

"I'm listening."

"You haven't stopped my hand yet..."


	4. Take me somewhere

Ruby and Belle were intently watching the curious interaction between the biker known as Roni and their sexually reclusive friend from a distance but Emma’s body obstructed their view of the woman who seemed so close to the sheriff they almost thought Emma and Roni were kissing until Emma glanced over her shoulder at the gawking pair and rolled her eyes as they pretended to read the menu.

“Take me somewhere.”

“Where would you like to go, Sheriff?”

“I-I d-don’t know. I’m a private person too and right now I feel caged and on display.”

The brunette glanced towards the dine-in section of the gas station and frowned. Sitting at the table closest to the exit pretending to be ignorant to the situation with the sheriff was her town’s librarian Belle French and the forest ranger Ruby Lucas. 

“Did you drive? I don’t see your deathtrap parked anywhere.” Regina shifted her gaze to the parked cars to emphasize her observation but the brunette’s focused finger was still circling the intersection between the blonde’s thighs.

“Red brought her t-truck.” Feathery touches causing her body to shiver.“R-Regina, we need to go. Now.”

“I have another bike out there, if you’d like to experience a solo ride.”

“Oh, Christ no. I’ll probably kill myself and ruin your bike.” The thought of riding excited the blonde but her confidence about this entire situation was paper thin and the last thing she wanted to do was to embarrass herself, she’d never be able to look Regina in the eye again if she damaged her stuff and fell on her face in the process.

“Oh, I doubt that. You seem like a quick study all you need is an experienced rider to guide you,” Regina smirked before boldly stating, “And I’m a very experienced rider.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet you are... Roni.”

“In that regard you’d be right,” Regina purred. “Come, get on. I will show you what it feels like to have your pussy humming for hours after the ride has ended."

Emma’s brain short circuited and she stood motionless, her thoughts screaming Regina said ‘pussy’. Regina said ‘pussy’. I think I’m going to faint. Fuck! I always thought she'd use ‘cunt’. I WILL die if she says that.

"Here, you can use my helmet." The feel of hard plastic being thrusted into her arms snapped her back to reality, not to mention the dangers of actually riding. But, she trusted the bike riding mayor with her life and attached the helmet the luggage rack, ignoring the safety concern.

"So you have a garage full of bikes and stuff?"

"No, not “stuff” Miss Swan and it's not “full” of bikes. I have two, this one her name is Poison Arrow and my road bike Chalice."

"Of course you named your Harley after poison! How do you even know how to… I mean, you have to understand that this is blowing my fucking mind!"

"Not yet, I’ll tell you about the ‘hows’ later."

"Promise?"

"Yes Em-ma, I promise. Is it really that difficult to see me... riding?"

"Ummmm, yeah! You're not exactly the laid back type. Not, with those fuck-me heels and tight pencil skirts that hug your --" Emma's cheeks were bright red as she thought of Regina in her professional wear.

"Oh, really Emma. I'm still a person outside of that role, every bit as complex and multifaceted as you are. Just because I have to be one way at work doesn't mean that's a preference. I can be quite laid back. Sometimes." Regina lectured the sheriff for her narrow perspectives of the woman who ran a kingdom and now a magical town. But, all Regina really heard was Emma saying she wore ‘fuck-me heels’ and it made her nether lips twitch with need. 

"Reginaaaa," The blonde whined, she knew better than to put the former Queen in a box but she couldn’t help it if the Mayor put herself in one. 

"Get on, Miss Swan. I don't appreciate you making me repeat myself."

Emma pulls herself unto the back of Roni's bike and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman’s slender waist. When the brunette turned the engine over and the Harley roared to life, Emma’s body jolted forward by the sheer sound of its power and her fingers dug into Regina's ribs as the anticipation of ride hit her. 

"Relax, Em-ma. The bike doesn't bite," Regina laughed mirthfully.

"Maybe not, but I get the feeling you do though."

"I do, but Arrow doesn't, mmmh… come to think of it, Chalice bites too."

"Roni!"

“What!? She does!” The brunette chortled, a melodious and happy sound that Emma wanted more of. The blonde just gazed at the beauty of her heart’s desire and smiled. She really is free out here, Emma thought, no pain sucking the life from her eyes, no power struggles, no longer constantly trying to redeem herself, nothing to stop her from being who she wants to be.


	5. Wrong way

Emma pressed herself closer as the bike began to move but she didn’t do it out of fright, no, she was holding onto the freedom she felt because the little orphan girl had never felt safer and more grounded in her entire life. The town’s saviour pressed her cheek into the crook of the other woman's neck and whispered into Roni's ear. 

"You're hot as fuck as the Mayor but here on Arrow, your hair wild as you cruise down the countryside you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

In truth, Regina had never felt this happy or free and Emma’s words whispered into her ear had her cheeks hurting, she was smiling so damn much. Not sneering, not smirking, but smiling. Her heart felt full and her blood was singing in her veins. She was right where she was supposed to be, right with the woman she was meant to be with.

“Thank you dear but I think it has more to do with treasure I acquired instead of refueling. Oh and Em-ma, I do believe I won that bet."

“I think you should sample the material’s absorption capabilities before you get too cocky, Roni."

"I don't doubt for one second that the only reason you haven’t christened Arrow with your essence is your clothing’s ability to absorb it."

"Umm, R'gi-Roni… the sign said the garage is that way…I-I think you turned the wrong way."

"I'm never wrong Emma, do try to remember that."

"Ohhhh, sooooo, where are we heading then?"

"Somewhere more… private." Regina's short curls whipped in the wind as she tilted her head into the cheek that was resting on her shoulder. 

"Oh, hmmm… so not home?" the sheriff teased, knowing very well that gossip traveled like wildfire in their concealed little town.

"Not there, no. That's the least private place in this realm." The two prominent figures chuckled at the accuracy of Regina’s statement. 

They turned down a narrow, secluded road and Roni guided the bike off the path and toward a grassy clearing. The silence was deafening when she cut the engine and with a sure movement she kicked down the stand and got off the bike, offering Emma a hand. But, when the blonde placed her palm into Roni's awaiting hand and swung her leg over the bike she lost her balance slightly and fell into the brunette's arms.

“Elegant Miss Swan, very elegant.”

"Just testing your strength... Roni."

Regina forced the blonde to move backward, causing the sheriff to stumbling slightly over her own booted feet as Emma was pressed up against a tree. "Oh, Miss Swan, you have no idea." She grinned at the gasp the blonde released when her back thumped against the bark.

“Mother always said horse riding was not lady-like,” and Regina was grateful for the strength in her legs from years of conditioning as she hoisted the sheriff and thrusted herself between Emma’s legs.

"Fuck Regina!” the blonde squealed in delight, “but, you’re no lady Roni.”

“No, I’m not. I prefer to straddle my ride.”


	6. Denim

"Oh fuck Emma! You're soaking through your jeans, is that for the bike or for me?"

"Twenty-five, seventy-five!?"

"Then I'll just have to increase my share," Regina murmurs into Emma's neck, as the brunette slowly released her legs allowing the blonde to find her feet again. Emma groaned when the brunette pushed a denim-clad thigh between her own and ground against the sheriff's centre. 

"There are many benefits to denim, Miss Swan. It's a durable fabric, long wearing, and the friction can be just divine," Regina smirks as Emma scrabbles against the tree's furrowed bark.

Emma wrapped her fingers into wavy brunette locks and pulled Regina's face closer to her own as she dropped her hips and rubbed her drench center into the supplied pressured, the slight relief did nothing to ease the throbbing, needing more she kneaded harder but there was no rush. Not out here and not with her. 

“A bit eager aren’t you, Sheriff!” Emma wiped the smirk off Regina's face when she leaned in and tenderly bit down on Regina's plump bottom lip before dragging it roughly into her mouth, sucking with fervor.The heated kiss made Regina's hips jerk against Emma's pulling the woman closer as she slipped her tongue into Emma’s mouth.   
The sheriff couldn't help the moan that escaped when the mayor responded to the kiss, and the blonde vigorously massaged the welcomed intrusion with her lips. 

"God, Regina, that sound." Emma spoke, her lips brushing against the brunette’s and the sheriff whimpered into Regina's mouth. Her own moans were getting louder and she could feel the world around her shrinking down to the finite point of Regina, her mouth, and her body. 

"Tell me, Miss Swan, would you prefer if I moaned my pleasure into your ear for only you to hear or loudly for the world to know just how good you make me feel?"

"I haven’t even begun to make you moan, Madame Mayor. But I could start, if you like."


	7. Woman's Scent

Emma squeezed a hand between both pairs of rocking hips and flipped open the button of Roni's jeans before hastily yanking down the zipper. She slipped her fingertips between the denim and the brunette's underwear, pausing momentarily as she peered into Regina's eyes. Her fingers patiently waiting, pressed against the moisture seeping from the brunette’s centre as it spread into the lace, simply feeling her heat before receiving the nod she needed to continue. 

“Y-you d-didn’t a-answer the question.” The mayor whispered through shuddering breaths as curious fingers parted her, playing with the juices beneath her panties.

"F-fuck, Em-- hmmmm. Gods, yes!" Regina pumped her hips and rhythmically rocked as Emma pushed the thin fabric aside as buried herself in the welcoming warmth. 

“I want all of it, Regina, loud or soft I want it all.” She boldly demanded while plunging deeply and repeatedly, bending and thrusting her wrist in order to push her fingers as far as possible. Her slick making it easy to slide a third finger into the equation and as her knuckles pressed through the brunette’s opening the blonde roughly massaged Regina’s clit with the curve of her thumb. The sheriff captured the mayor’s opened mouth with her own swallowing Regina’s moans and holding them safe within her chest. Those sounds were hers now and she hoped no one else will ever get to hear them again. Emma’s eyes glazed over at the thought of being the other woman’s last lover.

Emma released her lips and Regina's head fell backward, exposing the tightened tendons straining against her flesh.The sheriff extracted her fingers completely but before Regina could complain about the loss, she forced them all back into the tight, wet canal with a fourth, giving Regina a glorious stretch and causing her voice to catch high in her throat before flooding into Emma’s palm.

"So, tell me Roni" Emma began to tease while panting in the brunette’s ear, "was all that for me or was it just from the bike?"

"Oh Emma darling, I have a higher tolerance for my bike, that is all for you." Regina murmured, nibbling at the blonde’s earlobe before pressing one last kiss to Emma's mouth. 

Emma’s jaw falls open, stuck in that position as she stared in disbelief, the brunette had backed her up against the tree once again but this time she slowly lowered herself to her knees. The visual probably ruptured a few vessels in her eyes as she gawked, the significance of the submissive move not lost of the sheriff because all her brain could summon at the moment was ‘Regina, the Mayor of Storybrooke, the Queen of a mythical kingdom, the other mother of her son, bitch extraordinaire, is on her knees in not just jeans but jeans AND a t-shirt.’ Despite the hip and ass hugging skirts, the silken blouses open almost to the third button and those sky high heels Emma wants to get to know better; right here, in this moment, is easily the sexiest Regina has ever looked . 

Regina arches a perfectly sculpted brow. She can see that Emma's brain seems to have shorted out on her. "Still with me, Sheriff?" 

"Uh-huh." Emma’s head bobbed up and down in agreement. 

"Alright if I continue?"

"P-please." The mayor snaps the button of Emma's jeans open and pauses to watch the blonde's hands tremble, the brunette drags the zipper down and with one rough tug, pulls her jeans and underwear down to her knees.

"Wonderful." Regina leans into the apex of Emma’s thighs and inhales deeply, the scent of the blonde creeping through her skull and nestling in its cavities. That's a scent she will never forget, a whiff of musky sweat blended with a little tang of woodsy freshness topped of with a sweet note that Regina knows will burst on her tongue. She savours the unique aroma of their combined excitement for she can also smell herself and Regina wonders for the briefest second, why she's continued to deny herself the scent of a woman. Emma's far from her first, but it has been quite some time and there's really nothing like it.

"Oh, Emma," Regina whispers with a low gasp. The sheriff is in desperate need of some attention, she is swollen and petalled open beautifully, her erect clit is peeking from beneath its hood and she's drooling steadily down her thighs. 

Regina’s tongue darted out to moisten her own lips while her finger tips dug into Emma's supple cheeks pulling the blonde closer to her awaiting mouth. “Mmm, c’mere.” Regina tenderly pressed the flat of her tongue against the blonde’s throbbing clit and applied pressure before curling the tip into a tickling flick.


	8. Knees Please

"P-please,” Emma whimpered and her hips bucked against the air for Regina had slipped her devious tongue back into mouth.

"Do not beg Miss Swan, not today. There will be time enough for that later."

"I really need -"

"Remove your boots, Sheriff." Emma quickly kicked her boots off her feet and waited for Regina to continue cleaning the sousing mess she created. 

"I do not care for how restrictive these jeans have become. Remove them as well." Emma did as she was told, anything to have that woman's tongue on her clit again. 

"Much better." Regina smirked.

"I-I want to see you, Roni."

"Then what should I rid myself of first?"

"Everything?"

"Alright, my choice then," Regina simpered and slowly pulled her painted on jeans down her perfectly toned legs and stepped out of the material as she lifted her tee over her head and shook out her hair. 

"F-fuck! You're so goddamn sexy." Regina blushed at the blonde’s complimentary swearing. 

"Emma?" 

"Mmmm!" the blonde drawled.

"Do you want to sit and ride my face or do you prefer me on my knees?" Regina probed, coyly quirking an eyebrow.

"Both?" Emma proudly declared. 

"Nice try." 

"Knees, please."

"At least you said please." She briefly met the brunette’s amused gaze before Regina was back on her knees, one hand teasing her own hard nipples and the other spreading Emma's labia. The biker ducked her head and with one broad lap, licked Emma from slit to clit.

"Oh, fucking Christ."

"He won't help you, dear," Regina chuckled against Emma's wetness as she pulled the blonde’s writhing body down to her mouth, driving her tongue inside. “Mmmm,” she hummed knowing she was right, that sweetness does burst on her tongue but it's Emma's heady musk that coats her palate and it's a flavour she'll never tire of. The mayor feel lithe fingers in her hair, holding her tight, and the brunette can't resist stroking her tongue up to Emma's clit, flicking up from the underside at the end of the stroke. Each time she does it forces a surprisingly high pitched moan from the quivering sheriff and the blonde rolls her pelvis harder onto the strong muscle.

What other sounds can the infuriating blonde make? Regina smiles into warm liquid that is saturating her face and, in the spirit of exploration, the biker tightened her hold on the blonde’s hips while both wandering hands began massaging firm ass cheeks, separating the muscles roughly then squeezing them back together as she weighed the probabilities of the sheriff having a potentially negative reaction to her exploration. 

The intensity of the tonguing combined with the forceful, no-nonsense squeeze the mayor was giving her sheriff’s core makes Emma rock faster and pump harder against the devouring face. "F-fuck, fuck, fuck Regina… Jesus," and brunette can't help but slip her tongue past the slippery opening and toward Emma's perineum. 

"Madame Mayor," Emma husks, "not that I'm not into the idea, but please... I can't be standing for that and I'm not going to be standing much longer as it is. Please...I to-"

“Do you want to come for me, Miss Swan?” Regina interrupts her pleas for release and grins while pulling back and Emma's fragrant juices are shining on her mouth, chin and cheeks. “Do you want to come in my mouth?"


	9. Straddled

“Please R-Roni-, I need… good god Reginaa.” Emma moaned, quickly forgetting the mayor’s false identity.

“I know what you need, dear. Let me give it to you,” Regina breathed against her, losing herself in Emma’s sounds and the frantic rocking of her hips.

The mayor swirled her tongue once around the blonde’s painfully erect clit and then took it into her mouth. She could feel it’s needy throbbing between her lips, and the brunette’s own throb began to make a scene between her thighs, her core vibrated with desire for the blonde but Regina desperately wanted to fuck the sheriff until she collapsed so she forced her herself to focus and clench her thighs together trying to still her greedy quim.

At this point, Emma had more or less mounted her mouth, having Regina on her knees while sitting on her face at the same time. When the mayor began to suckle Emma’s clit in earnest the blonde released a deep, sensual groan and began to rut mindlessly against Regina’s face. It was all the brunette could do to keep up, sucking firmly and laving over the glans and underside of Emma’s clit with her tongue and forcing her over the edge that the blonde, truthfully, had been heading toward since she saw Regina on that fucking Harley.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna… Fuck, Reginaaaaa,” but before the sheriff could say what she was going to do, she was doing it, screaming her lover’s name and spilling into the mayor’s mouth. Regina did her best to breathe through her nose as she eagerly swallowed every ounce of the delicious, warm juices sliding down the back of her throat but when the blonde’s body arched as she shuddered through her orgasm her release spread up the brunette’s nostrils and down her chin. “F-fuck Regina!!”

Emma’s initial climax left her struggling to remain upright as her thighs quivered and her knees buckled, she sagged against the mayor’s body and slid down, leaving the sheriff straddling Regina’s lap.

“ Uh-uh, not yet. I’m not done with you Sheriff.” A strangled moan fell from the mayor’s lips when the blonde screamed aloud as Regina entered Emma’s quaking center with three fingers. Still, quivering from the climax, Regina fucked her through her first and into a second as Emma’s hips instinctively rolled both toward and away from the intensity of the sensation. Another wave of release rushed into her core, then Regina pulled out completely and swiftly thrust back into the wet channel adding one more curled finger into the mix.

“Oh, f-fuck, R’ginaaa.” Emma was gripping short curls tightly between her fingers as she rolled into every thrust. 

“I’m- fuck! Yes! Oh-” 

Emma’s body stiffen and jerk forward as her third orgasm slammed into her, her mouth hung wide and her eyebrows furrowed deeply. She tried to scream her pleasure for Regina to hear. But nothing came out of her mouth and she collapsed against Regina who held her close, kissing at her neck and tracing patterns over her back, keeping her safe and sated. A few minutes passed with the blonde in Regina’s arms, still soaking her lap, before she came around. 

“W-wow…” was all the sheriff could manage before Regina kissed her again, this time slowly and with such incredible intensity Emma felt she’d been set aflame.

“Indeed, Miss Swan,” Regina smiled against her mouth.


	10. Never again

For moments, minutes, perhaps hours, the women kissed and held one another close on the dewy grass in their hidden clearing. Their breasts pressing and nipples brushing, thighs sticky and getting stickier, their hands wandering aimlessly until Regina’s hips began rocking beneath Emma. And then the sheriff couldn’t help herself.

“Still in need, Madame Mayor?” The blonde asked with an innocent smile.

“So it seems,” Regina responded, nibbling at Emma’s bottom lip. “Are you going to do something about that, or shall I?” She teased the blonde with a devious smirk, trailing a hand down her own chest, pulling at a hard nipple and making her way to the apex of her own thighs.

“Don’t you dare!” Emma exclaimed, swatting the roaming hand away and replacing it with her own.

The blonde grinned at the pleasure filled moan that came from the Mayor’s full lips and Emma used the weight of her body to push Regina down onto the grass.The moon was full above them and in the silvery light she could see everything. Regina’s breasts tipped with their dusky nipples heaving with each anticipatory breath, the flex of her trim stomach, the neatly trimmed patch of dark hair on her mons and then, then the mouth watering beauty between her thighs. For a long moment all she could do was stare. 

“Problem?” Regina asked, brow raised.

“You’re just so...so...yeah,” Emma fumbled, feeling her heart fluttering in her ribcage.

“Has my needy cunt made you speechless?”

“Y-you, umm...but, ah. Mmmh.”

“Eloquent as always, Miss Swan,” Regina chuckled pulling the blonde down on top of her and wrapping her legs around Emma’s hips, her heels pressing into the sheriff's muscled ass forcing her closer. Emma couldn’t help the thrusting of her hips when Regina pulled her close any more than she could help the moans that escaped her lips as the mayor’s juices smeared against her skin. 

 

“Fuck,” she breathes into Regina’s ear, “wish I’d thought to bring a cock with me.” Regina groans when Emma presses her pubic bone against her hard clit to emphasise her point and the brunette inhales sharply when the blonde bites at her shoulder. 

“Roni has a few options stored at the garage.” Regina pumped her pelvis harder into Emma’s and the sheriff grunts at the movement but whines at the thought of stopping to retrieve a toy. 

“Ugh, why doesn’t Roni pack while riding?”

“Because, I ride for the freedom not for a power trip.”

“Fuck, Roni. You feel damn good against my pussy but I wanna bury myself deep inside you.”

“Uhn -- when we get home, Miss Swan. There’s a spell for that,” Regina assured her. The thought of Sheriff Swan bending her over a desk and taking her from behind was an image she’d used during times of need. Frequently.

When Emma’s hand found its home between the brunette’s thighs again, the Mayor tossed her head back against the grass, exposing the column of her neck which the blonde couldn’t resist the sight of and swallowed hard. The sheriff licked her way up one side of Regina’s throat and nibbled her way down the other before she thrust three fingers into the sopping heat of Regina’s core.

“F-fuuuuck, Emma!”

Emma curled her fingers so that on every outdraw she’d hit that special place against Regina’s front wall. She knew she was doing something right when Regina’s hips began to buck fiercely. The blonde took the opportunity to get her hips behind her thrusts, driving herself deeper into Regina each time, feeling her squeeze and clutch at her fingers as though her body was trying to pull her in, imploring her not to leave. To stay and to make her home there. But, when the brunette’s walls started to flutter around her fingers the sheriff pressed firm circles against the mayor’s throbbing clit with her thumb and increased the speed.

The blonde leaned down to kiss and suck at the soft flesh beneath Regina’s ear. “You’re gonna come for me again.” Emma demanded.  
Her sheriff’s commands crawled through the mayor’s body and fell against her clit. “Oh, oh please don’t stop,” Regina crying out against Emma’s shoulder, “please Emma don’t stop! I’m so, so, so close!”

“I know you are, my Queen,” Emma rumbled in her ear, “I know. Come for me Regina, give me everything.” As she came completely undone the evidence of her orgasm sluiced down her thighs and into the cool grass beneath her. Emma used her own body to covered the slightly trembling woman as she waited out her temours and Regina held her lover close, legs still wrapped around her, trying to catch her breath. 

After only a few moments Regina’s body felt revitalized, but she was positive she’d never come that hard in her life and immediately knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life making love to this woman. “Em-” 

“I love you Regina.” 

“I’m yours, Emma. I think I have been for a long time.”

“Why did this take us so long to admit?”

“Fear?” The brunette contemplated their lives and the paths that led them here. 

“Maybe, I-I’ve wanted this, more than anything I’ve ever desired in my life.”

“And we hid those desires well, I think.”

“I married him because I didn’t think-” Emma’s regret was caught in her throat and a series of painful breath caused her to shudder as it was released from her lungs. “I didn’t think you’d ever love me.”

“Emma, I have loved you since you helped me stop the trigger that almost destroyed Storybrooke.” The brunette reveals her most guarded secret and with the admission came sweet relief. 

“What? Seriously?”

“Yes, I didn’t know it at the time but that was the moment my love for you took root.”

“Holy shit-” Emma just stared at the woman she’d secretly loved for years realizing that the other woman has been in just as much turmoil, only for a longer period of time. “I was still terrified of you then, but I wanted you in bed since the first time I laid eyes on you.”

“I didn’t think of you sexually until… Neverland.”

“I knew it!” Regina gave the blonde a questioning eyebrow lift. “Well, I didn’t but you seemed really jealous about Hook’s infatuation.”

“I wasn’t jealous-”

“Uh-huh, you realize that if you had pressed me into a tree trunk then like you did today, you could’ve had your way with me despite my parents and Hook’s presence.”

“I’m painfully aware of it... now.” Silence fell over the women as they reminisced on that time in their lives.

“I fell in love with you when you gave me a second chance with Henry. When you gave me your memories of being his mother and made them mine.” Regina eyed the blonde curiously when Emma began removing the silver infinity necklace she’s worn since she was a teen and slip her wedding and engagement rings onto the chain. 

“I don’t want these anymore.”  


"Then leave them.”

“Here?”

Regina nodded but didn’t want to force the Sheriff into doing something she would later regret, so she walked towards Arrow and lean into the purple stitching as she waited for Emma to join her. The blonde stared at the pieces of jewelry in her hands, they were reminders of the lies she’s lived and the love she craved, symbols of the caged beast within. She moved toward the tree where she shared her first kiss of freedom with the woman she had always been too afraid to love and hung the emblematic memories on a split piece of bark.

“Never again.” She grinned at the future awaiting in the short distance and beamed with delight.


End file.
